


une vie pour deux

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [17]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, eliott being baby, literally just domestic and tender, so short so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: "don't you love me?"





	une vie pour deux

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill for the lovely lovely kate!! this ended up being one of the fluffiest things i've written to date, it's just so happy and lovey dovey.
> 
> [originally posted on my tumblr!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/186964238132/fluffy-5-please)

Lucas wakes up, checks his phone, realizes that he’s late for his 8:30am class, and panics.

He would consider missing it, if it wasn’t an essential day in a required class for his degree, with a 10% attendance mark— and if he hadn’t already missed it more than once this month. He then proceeds to crash around their still-dark apartment, gathering his things, not really caring about waking his still-sleeping boyfriend— he doesn’t have class for a couple of hours anyway— and _where the fuck did his transit pass go?_

But then, suddenly, there’s a hand grabbing his wrist as he checks under the bed for the second— third?— time.

“_Luucas_,” Eliott fake-whines, groggy with sleepiness, “Don’t go.” The thing about Eliott when he’s sleepy is that he’s even more adorable than usual, which is saying something. It takes all of his willpower— which, at this hour, is not much— not to curl back up in bed beside his boyfriend and fall asleep until what would probably be the early afternoon.

“Sorry, love, I have to.” By some heinously unlucky twist of fate, his 8:30am class is a required one. “And you’ll have to make coffee yourself today.”

Lucas making Eliott coffee in the mornings had been something that had started organically. One day, Lucas decided that it would be something nice to do for him, and so he did. The smile on Eliott’s face when he brought in two cups rather than one made it something worth doing on a daily basis. Then Eliott had done the same, and it had become an unspoken morning ritual: whoever is up first makes coffee for the both of them.

Unfortunately, though, Lucas can’t uphold it today. 

“You’re leaving _and_ no morning coffee?” Eliott pouts comically, sticking his bottom lip out as far as he can, “Don’t you love me?” Lucas rolls his eyes— as if he’s ever given Eliott reason to question that, for even a single moment.

“Eliott, I love you more than anything, you know that.” Lucas takes Eliott’s hand in his, only for a moment, before letting go and heading for the doorway of their bedroom. “But I’m late for class— have you seen my transit pass anywhere?”

“With the keys by the door, last I checked.” _But I just—_ Lucas’ train of thought is halted when he sees it’s right beside his keys. _How did he remember that?_

“Thank you!” He calls, but then—

“Wait!” Eliott is bounding down the hallway, clad only in his boxers. He kisses Lucas once, twice, thrice— quick little pecks, Lucas’ chin held between his index finger and thumb. “Don’t worry about the coffee— I think I can fend for myself.” And then a fourth, a little longer, enough to make Lucas feel just a_ little_ weak in the knees. “Have a good day.”

_It’s hard not to with you next to me, _he wants to say, but instead— “See you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll be home for a bit before my evening class.” Ah, right. Today’s Monday, Lucas has his heinously early class and then Eliott has his heinously late one. Part of him is almost thankful that he has to be in class at 8:30am rather than having to be in class until 9:30pm. 

And then, one final kiss, enough to get him through the day, surely. “Love you!”

And, just as he steps through the door— “Love you too.”

—

Lucas’ class drags on forever, as it always does. The two classes that come after are considerably more tolerable, now that he has some caffeine in him.

And the caffeine gives him an idea.

Not long after his final class of the day is over, he finds himself in line at Eliott’s favourite cafe in the entire city. Luckily, it’s not too far out of the way of his commute home— unluckily, the line stretches out the door when he arrives.

But it’s for Eliott, and so he waits.

**[TEXT] From: Eliott**

Class run late today?

**To: Eliott**

A little bit, yeah, on my way home now

**From: Eliott**

Hurry home, I want to spend time with you before I have to leave

**From: Eliott**

I’m gonna be a zombie after my class tonight I can FEEL it

**To: Eliott**

Hottest zombie out there

**From: Eliott**

You can’t just say stuff like that when you’re not close enough for me to kiss!! Unacceptable!!!

**To: Eliott**

I’ll be home soon ❤️❤️

At long last, he gets to the front of the line. He can’t help but smile as he orders Eliott’s favourite— a caramel latte._ It’s a classic, _he hears Eliott say in his head, _and they just do it better than anyone else._

He also orders a chocolate croissant— another favourite of Eliott’s— just for good measure. He’s home a short while later, and the latte is, thankfully, still hot. Eliott’s sat at their small kitchen table, textbooks stretched out in front of him, and he lights up when he sees Lucas.

“Special delivery,” He says, setting the latte and the croissant down on an empty spot on the table, and pressing a kiss to Eliott’s cheek. “Since I didn’t make you coffee this morning, I figured this would be the next best thing.”

“Lucas, you didn’t have to.” And that’s true, but once he got the idea, he couldn’t not do it. Eliott’s habit of romantic gestures have rubbed off on him a little, what can he say?

“I know, but I wanted to.” Lucas shrugs, tries to seem nonchalant about it.

“Come here.” Eliott stands up and opens his arms. Lucas comes quickly, his heart leaping out of his chest at the feeling of being held in Eliott’s embrace. “Thank you.”

Lucas looks at the clock, and sees that they have about an hour before Eliott has to leave.

“Are you busy?” He asks, because he really just wants to kiss his boyfriend for as long as he possibly can.

“A little, why?”

“I’ve just… missed you today. I love spending time with you, but I was sort of hoping to, you know… _spend time with you_.” The quirk of Eliott’s eyebrows tells Lucas that he understands— not to mention the grin that stretches across his face.

“Ah. Well I have a couple of questions left for this assignment, so you’ll have to wait.” Lucas sighs dramatically, mirroring Eliott from this morning. “But after that, I’m wide open.”

And so Lucas waits patiently, sat across from Eliott. Not too long after, Eliott closes his book, gets out of his seat, and pulls Lucas up. He leads him to the couch and pulls Lucas into his lap.

Eliott kisses him once, twice, again and again and again until Lucas loses count.


End file.
